bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
New Student on the Scene! Kawaii meets Yuzuru!
Eyes on the prize The bell was ringing. The classroom was ringing with the voices of students as they began to gather their things. A young student near the back of the room was staring intently as the purple haired young man who was packing his books in the front row. Yuzuru finished packing his books and proceded to walk out of the room with a pink haired girl. "Guess I should follow him." Kawaii thought, standing up and grabbing his bookbag. "Especially if I want to get my hooks into him." Kawaii rushed out of the room, and saw Yuzuru heading towards the lunchroom. Kawaii started following him slowly, hiding behind a wall whenever he thought Yuzuru was looking behind him. Yuzuru and Kanade proceded to get in line at the cafeteria and pay for their food. After they finished their purchase, the two looked for a place to sit down and eat. Kawaii, after exiting the line himself, took a seat at the table Yuzuru was sitting on. "Hello Yuzuru-kun." He said, smiling at Yuzuru. "Um...hello...do I know you?" replied Yuzuru. Kanade looked at the person that looked like a girl and thought "Oh...we have more competition..." with slight disdain. "No, you don't really know me." Kawaii said. "I sit in the far back in every classroom, so no one knows me." He chuckled. "My name is Kawaii. Kawaii Kagamine." "Nice to meet you Kawaii..."said Yuzuru, getting some weird feeling from this person; reminding him of an encounter with a girl that turned out to be a guy. "What's your name?" Kawaii asked Kanade cheerfully. He was finally talking to Yuzuru!! "Hello, my name is Kanade Nozomi...Nice to meet you." she replied with a smile. "Nice to meet you too." Kawaii said, smiling widely. "Hey Yuzuru-kun, would you consider going out with me?" Kawaii asked, his voice sounding even more like a girl's when he asked this. "Um...sorry, I don't really want to be in a relationship right now..." replied Yuzuru, trying to let Kawaii down gently. Kanade sighed internally and said nothing. Kawaii frowned. "Is that it, or is it because I'm a boy?" He asked, fiddling around with the carrots on his tray. Yuzuru sighed and said "I knew it...you were a boy..." he mumbled with disdain. "That feeling that I got from him was right...he's a guy..." he thought, confirming his guess. Kanade just looked shocked and thought "Kawaii's a boy?!...". "Yes, I'm a boy." Kawaii said, his facial expression a mix of sadness and anger at being rejected. "I knew that feeling I got from you reminded me of someone I've met before...he looked a lot like a girl too..." replied Yuzuru calmly. Kawaii stood up abruptly, his skirt ruffling as he did so. He glared at Yuzuru for a second and stormed out of the lunchroom. "Yuzuru-san...you're really bad at turning girls...and boys down aren't you?..." asked Kanade with an annoyed tone. "Apparently...I'm not good with gently turning people down..." replied Yuzuru truthfully. "You need to work on that...or at least say yes to some of them after a while...preferribly a girl...". said Kanade in a muted tone. "I will...in time..." replied Yuzuru with a sort of finality that signaled an end to the conversation. Kawaii came back into the lunchroom, a calmer expression on his face and accompanied by an upperclassman, a girl with long blue hair and red eyes. He walked back over to Yuzuru's table, the girl following him. Kanade was the first to notice the two and said "Look, Kawaii is back...and with another girl too...I think...". She was confused with all the girls she assumed were girls turning out to be guys. Yuzuru looked and said "Yeah...I wonder why there's a girl coming with him though..." "Onee-san." Kawaii said and the girl nodded, taking out a taser from her pocket. "Is that...a taser?!" said Kanade and Yuzuru at the same time with shocked expressions on their faces. "Sic 'im." Kawaii said, and the girl pressed a button on the taser, turning it on, and, as the electricity flowed through it, pressed it to Yuzuru's flesh. "Gah!" screamed Yuzuru as he got shocked and fell to the floor. "Yuzuru!" yelled Kanade, rushed over to help him. "Arigatou Onee-san." Kawaii said and the girl turned to leave. "Sorry Yuzuru-kun, but I don't take rejection very well." "This is what I meant by needing to learn how to let people down gently Yuzuru...it comes to bite you back in the end..." murmered Kanade. Yuzuru just stayed still. "Yuzuru, you're a Shinigami, aren't you?" Kawaii asked. "I am as well. After school, let's have a match. If I win, you'll go on at least one date with me? Deal?" Yuzuru finally recovered after a while and asked "What happens if I win?" "Hm...not sure. I could do your homework for you if you'd like. Leaving you alone wouldn't sit well with me." "I can do my homework by myself...if you won't agree to leaving me alone, would you at least stop trying to get a date with me if I win?" replied Yuzuru. "Alright." Kawaii replied. He walked over next to Yuzuru and sat down next to him. In a surprise move, he kissed him, though it was a quick kiss to avoid giving Yuzuru any embarassment. "Here's hoping I don't lose then." Kawaii said cheerfully. Yuzuru looked flustered and said "The hell was that for?!" with annoyance. Kanade just blushed a dark red, it was the first time she's seen two boys kissed each other...well two boys that look like girls... "I consider it my good luck charm." Kawaii replied. "See you after school, Yuzuru-kun!♥" He said happily, skipping off as the bell rang. "You get into these situations alot don't you Yuzuru?..." muttered Kanade, wondering what other crazy things happened to him before she met him. "I'd be lying if I said no..." replied Yuzuru, depressed that school wasn't going to be as normal as he thought it would be. Love Battle School had ended and everyone had left. Now, Yuzuru, Kanade, Kawaii, and the girl from before were the only ones left. "I think we should go somewhere a bit more private if we're going to be fighting...I don't want to destroy the school by accident..." said Yuzuru with concern. Kanade nodded in agreement. "Aww take all the fun out of it." Kawaii whined. "I think we should take the battle somewhere else as well." Ritsuki said, speaking for the first time. "Kawaii, if you want to win this, at least make yourself somewhat agreeable." "Alright Onee-san." Kawaii sighed. "Fine, we can move elsewhere." "Follow me then" said Yuzuru running off in a certain direction while the others followed him. When he finally stopped, the four of them arrived at a large and lush forest. Kawaii took out a pink, heart shaped badge and pressed it to his forehead, expelling himself from his gigai. "Kanade, please take care of my gigai for me okay?" asked Yuzuru as he placed a small object to his chest and left his gigai as well. Kanade caught the gigai as it began to drop and replied "Of course". She then carried his gigai over to a nearby tree and layed him down to lean on the trunk and proceeded to sit next to the gigai. "Let's get this over with..." mumured Yuzuru, swinging his sword and allowing the sheath to fly and land next to his gigai. Kawaii unsheathed his bakkoto, and grinned. "Let's have some fun." He said, and took off, charging towards Yuzuru. He raised the wooden blade and swing it down. Due to the lack of cutting potential, it was a mystery how Kawaii even intended to do damage with this. "A wooden sword as a zanpakutō?...this is going to be easy..." he said with confidence. "Not likely." Kawaii said, swinging the sword down on Yuzuru. Yuzuru raised his sword to block with the blunt side and noticed that Kawaii had added his reiatsu into the blade to add to its attack potential. He then raised his right hand and pointed towards Kawaii and muttered "Byakurai". Kawaii jumped out of the way, the lightning bolt whizzing past him. "Hakurai." Kawaii called of the spell's name and shot a bolt of purple lightning at Yuzuru. Yuzuru kicked into shupo and disappeared to evade the attack. He then reappered above Kawaii and slashed downwards. Kawaii riased his bakkoto above him, blocking the sword strike. "Bakudō 8, Seki!" He cried, forming a ball of energy in his hand and he thrust it up at Yuzuru. Yuzuru grabbed Kawaii by the wrist and swung his right leg, aiming to kick him in the torso. "Seki!" Kawaii cried again, forming a Seki shield at the area where the kick was aimed. Yuzuru stopped an inch before touching the Seki and twisted his waist so that his kick will hit Kawaii's knee instead.